The Truth Behind the Speech
by lifeisclockwork
Summary: A dialogue: When Sam and Dean investigate a recent murder, they also uncover a supernatural mystery...where one of them is actually dead. Someone wants Sam to break down! How will they get out of this one? Will Sam keep strong? What about Dean? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay...my first supernatural fanfic...so be nice. :P...**__**ummm**__** I decided to go for a more easy **__**approach**__** and do a dialogue instead. But my next ones-I **__**promise**__**- will be **__**full stories**__**. ;) tell me what you think!! Oh, and if you like Supernatural, check out Miracles, A great short lived show with Skeet Ulrich as Paul Callen. And join my Campaign! (BRING MIRACLES BACK!)**_

_Laterzzzzz_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam..."

**"****Hmm?****"**

"I'm starving. Let's do a detour into the next burger joint."

**"****Alright.****"**

"Sam..."

**"****What Dean?****"**

"...nothing."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"****Dean...how many burgers did you get exactly?****"**

"About six...uh...five and a half to be exact."

**"****You know we****'****re running out of cash.****We just can****'****t be splurging on burgers like this.****"**

"Sammy, there is such a thing as credit cards."

**"****Dude, you ****gotta**** stop this stealing. It****'****s wrong.****"**

"Well demons are wrong. And so are you."

**"****Is that meant to make any sense at all?****"**

"Nope. C'mon, let's get out of this dump."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...where was the murders taken out, Sammy?"

**"****It****'****s Sam. Umm...in ****Arrow town****. Alley street...14 Alley street.****"**

"Arrow town, Alley street."

**"****Yeah...turn right here...JUST HERE! Aw...dude...****"**

"My bad...hold on, I can just turn around, no need to cry about it."

**"****Dean, this is a one way street. The next turn is about five miles down from here!****"**

"Man...well then, I'll just cheat."

**"****DEAN!**** This is a freaking one way street!"**

"Hold on Sammy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, it's okay. We're still alive."

**"****Dean...we nearly hit that lorry!****"**

"Well, we're here aren't we?"

**"****Whatever.**** (knocks)"**

_"__Can I help you?__"_

"Good afternoo-"

**"****Good afternoon Mrs. Johnson. My name is Jack and this is my partner Dave. We are from the Houston Funeral Home...uh...we have been sent to ask you some details about the death...you know, for the ceremony and the papers.****"**

_"__Oh, that__'__s right. Please, come on in.__"_

**"****Thank you ma****'****am.****"**

_"__Hold on for a minute, I need to put my little one to bed. Please, make yourself at home.__"_

"Thanks."

**"****Thank you very much.****"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, what was that?"

**"****What?****"**

"You totally cut me off! I had in under control!"

**"****No you didn****'****t. I could tell you were ****gonna**** flirt with her.****"**

"Sammy, why would I flirt with a forty year old?"

**"****Dean, please. I know you better than that. And you perfectly know that she****'****s in her twenties.****"**

"Really? Wow...no wonder she looks hot."

**"****Man...you got issues, you know that?****"**

"Bitch."

**"****Jerk****."**

"Demon lover."

**"****Whore.****"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was the first part...I hope you liked it! As you may know the bold is Sam, the normal is Dean and the italics is the other character.

Thank you so much for reading! And please R&R!!

Also, remember to check out the Miracles section and help the BRING BACK MIRACLES Campaign!!

xxxViolentpop.


	2. Chapter 2

_Back again! Sorry to leave you hanging there...I didn__'__t know where this was going. lol. But now here__'__s the next chapter! Cookies for anyone who replies!_

_Cookie for __LadyLinteweth__!! Thanks!_

_Now...here it goes..._

_**Disclaimer**__...I don__'__t own Supernatural blah __blah __blah_

_------------------------------------------------_

**"****So, ****Mrs**** Johnson-****"**

_"__Please...just Kate.__"_

**"****Um, Kate then. So Kate, how have you been holding up?****"**

_"__Uh...Yeah, I__'__ve been doing alright. I have to be doing alright. It__'__s just...my son...Matthew...he__'__s lost so many people in his short lifetime. I__'__m just concerned for him.__"_

"How old is your son?"

_"__Nearly four.__"_

**"****When you say that he****'****s lost ****a lot**** of people...?****"**

_"__My __husband __passed away last year. He was very close to Matt. And now...my __brother__"_

**"****I****'****m extremely sorry, Kate.****"**

"Same here."

_"__Thank you...__"_

**"****Um...would you be able to continue...?****"**

_"__Of course.__"_

"So how exactly did your brother pass away?"

_"__Same as my __husband__. He went into the forest and he __disappeared__...For about three days we searched for him and...__"_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

_"__No, it__'__s alright. I don__'__t usually cry in front of strangers...__"_

**"****So...I gather that he was found...dead?****"**

_"__Yes. The search part found him in...next to the forest lake.__"_

"Okay, now only a couple more questions and we'll leave you in peace."

_"__Thank you.__"_

**"**** When you say that your husband died the same way as your brother-****"**

_"__Harves__...he was my __husband__. He was also found dead next to the lake...__"_

"Harves?"

_"__Yes...his name was __Harves__. He__'__d always get pissed off if anyone called him __Harvey__"_

"Uh...Yeah, I get that..."

**"****So, do you think your husband****'****s death has anything to do with your brother****'****s?****"**

_"__I should think so. But I have no idea who would want to hurt us this way...I mean...I know that none of us have done anything in our lifetime to hurt anyone bad enough to...well...you know.__"_

**"****Yeah...well, thank you for your time.****"**

"And our deepest condolences."

_"__Thank you. Um...before you go...would you be able to do me a __favor__"_

"Sure thing."

_"__My brother...would you be able to put his real name down on his headstone?__"_

**"****What would that be?****"**

_"__Sam Winchester.__"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude...you hear what she said?"

**"****Yeah, I****'****m not deaf.****"**

"You think she's messing with us?"

**"****It****'****s either that or me and her brother just have the same name.****"**

"But dude...what if it has to do with your powers or whatever?"

**"****Dean, we can****'****t exactly make any conclusions right here right now. I****'****m just as baffled as you are.****"**

"Alright, alright. I'm just freaked out a bit. I mean, one Sam is enough in my lifetime."

**"****Gee, thanks for that.****"**

"No problems, Sammy."

**"****It****'****s Sam. And unlock the car already, I****'****m freezing my ****arse**** off.****"**

"Yeah, alright, Sammy."

**"****Sam.****"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Well, there's another chapter! Please R&R!! And Bring Back Miracles!!_

_xxviolentpop_


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you think this all means?"

"**What?"**

"You know, the whole _Sam_ thing."

"**I'm eating."**

"I know. But dude, seriously._ Two_ Sam Winchesters? Bit _odd_ don't you think?"

"**Dean, no amount of sarcasm is going to make me talk about it."**

"Why not talk about it? What's it to you anyway?"

"**..."**

"Sam, do you know something I don't? 'Cos if you do, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"**It's...I don't know."**

'It's what? Sam?"

" **Hey!"**

"I'm going to keep eating your burger until you tell me."

"**Look, I just...it's nothing alright? I'm just overreacting. That's all."**

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"**Yes, Dean, I do. Because frankly, you have no choice right now but to believe me."**

"And why's that Sam?"

"**Because..."**

"Sam?"

"**..."**

_(Long silence)_

"Okay. Let's get out of here."

"**Thanks."**

**--**

"Are you sure about this?"

"**Yeah."**

"What if the dude looks like you?"

"**Then he must be my doppelganger."**

"Your _what_?"

"**I'm _joking_. Honestly Dean, I'm fine. I want to do this."**

"Whatever you say Sammy."

"**It's Sam. And we better hurry before the guard comes on his hourly patrol."**

"Dude, I can't believe how easy it was to break into the morgue."

"**Yeah well, without me you would have resorted to smashing windows."**

"Yeah, yeah. Jesus, it's this one."

"**You sure?"**

"Hold on. Shine your torch up higher."

"**Sam Winchester."**

"Dude, this is so surreal."

"**You look like you're having fun."**

"It's cause I am."

"**You're one sick bastard, you know that?"**

"Yep. Been told that a lot."

"**Jesus Dean. Alright hold the torch."**

_(Long silence)_

"You got it?"

"**The lock isn't giving way. Hold on, nearly got it...Yes!"**

"Sweet. Now open the mother fucker."

_(Long silence)_

"_Oh shit_."

"**Yeah."**

"Oh _shit_!"

"**Yeah."**

"Sam, it's..."

"**I know Dean."**

"It's _you_! Sam, it's you!"

"**Yes, I see that Dean."**

"But...you're standing next to me."

"**Yes and I'm lying there dead in front of you."**

"This is too freaking weird."

"**Not having fun anymore?"**

"Sam, this isn't funny."

"**Oh, I thought it was."**

"Shut up Sam. We've got to try figure out what the hell is going on here."

"**Uh...I think we'll have to postpone that thought."**

"What?"

"**Someone's coming."**

"Shit! Let's go."

--

"**Dean."**

"Yeah?"

"**What's wrong?"**

"Nothing."

"**Dean."**

"What?"

"**You've been silent the whole way back to the motel. And you've said nothing for the last two hours."**

"So? I'm tired. Can't a man have some peace and quiet for a while?"

"**Not for you."**

"What the hell is that meant to mean?"

"**Dean, something's up. I know. Now tell me."**

"Nothing's up. Jesus, Sammy. Why do you have to get all girlfriend-like? Especially tonight, of all nights."

"**Dean. Please?"**

"Look, I mean it. Nothing's wrong. Trust me. Now hand me the fries, I'm still hungry."

"**No."**

"What?"

"**I said, no. I'm going to keep eating these fries until you tell what's wrong."**

"God, you're annoying."

"**These are really nice. Too bad I'm eating them all."  
**

"Fine, fine."

"**Now tell me. What's wrong?"**

"I don't know. I guess it was a shock."

"**A shock?"**

"Yeah. When I saw you there...at the morgue. You were...dead. You know? Like, it was really weird. It felt like you were really dead. Even though you were standing next to me, when I saw the other Sam lying there...I don't know, dude. I got a bit of a shock."

"**Yeah."**

"I guess it reminded me of how I can't always be there to protect you."

"**But you do protect me Dean. You have ever since I was a kid. You know that."**

"Yeah I know. But what if one day...What if one day I can't? What if I'm not there? And...and you die? What if I get there too late?"

"**You won't. I'm not planning to leave anytime soon, Dean."**

"Yeah...I know that. I guess I'm just...I don't know."

"**Scared?"**

"No. Who do you think I am? A girl like you? Now hand me those fries. You got to psychoanalyze me, now I want my reward."

"**Sorry, I ate them all."**

"You son of a bitch!"

"**You can have my soda."**

"_(Grumble)_"

--

_Please R&R! xox Violentpop_


End file.
